


Правда

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро в семье Сэма и Дэниела</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда

— Черт!

Спеленатое простынями тело кубарем скатилось на пол. Когда Сэм осознал, что проснулся, он уже сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о кровать. Сморгнув сон из глаз, он сфокусировал взгляд на выцветшем постере «Титаника», едва державшемся на стене. Пытаясь пригладить взъерошенные со сна волосы, Сэм подумал, что постер пора снимать — как и прочие плакаты фильмов, которыми были завешаны стены в его комнате. Они не несли в себе никакого смысла. Больше. Настоящая любовь, какой ее изображали в фильмах, была иллюзорна. Романтика не для него. Если не считать того факта, что он играл в одной группе с девушкой своей мечты.

Он вновь провел рукой по волосам, смеясь над этой мыслью. Затем поднялся и под голодное бурчание живота направился на кухню.

Дэниел сидел за кухонным столом с чашкой кофе и раскрытой газетой в руках. Это был его ежеутренний ритуал. Кое-что не менялось даже спустя восемь лет. Эта привычная картина согревала душу. Его отчим отлично справлялся с ролью отца-одиночки, несмотря на то, что порой казалось: справляется он с нею каким-то чудом.

— Что интересного пишут?

Услышав вопрос, Дэниел поднял голову. Сэм вошел в кухню, ожидая ответа, как, впрочем, и всегда. Разве что в этот раз...

— Не-а. Ну, если не считать новости, что Билли и Джо наконец-то обручились.

Сэм удивленно моргнул, доставая из холодильника апельсиновый сок.

— Что?

Дэниел развернулся на стуле, показывая Сэму газету.

— Это на первой странице.

Сэм поморщился, отпив прямо из пакета, и вытер рукавом пижамы верхнюю губу.

— Это даже не новость, — он помотал головой, ставя сок на место.

Отчим хмыкнул, изучающе глядя на Сэма.

— А что нового у вас с Джоанной?

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Она поет. Я играю на барабанах. Фред пытается играть на гитаре...

Дэниел вздернул бровь.

— Пытается? Кэрол говорит, что он — гений!

Сэм фыркнул и сказал:

— Мамы обязаны говорить такое. — Он закрыл холодильник и оперся спиной о дверцу. — К слову, о Кэрол...

— Нет. Даже не начинай. К тому же, кому-то пора собираться в школу.

Вот так всегда.

Сэм знал, что Дэниел не любил вопросов о своей личной жизни. Хотя они всегда были очень близки друг с другом. Но это стало практически утренней привычкой. Он спрашивает, Дэниел избегает ответа. Вечером все будет по-другому. Дэниел будет распевать дифирамбы женщине, укравшей его сердце, а Сэм будет делать вид, что ему неинтересно. Ведь это не круто — быть настолько заинтересованным в личной жизни собственных родителей.

— У-у-у... школа... — Сэм тряхнул головой и попытался пригладить непокорную шевелюру. — Хотел бы я учиться в школе для барабанщиков.

Дэниел вновь засмеялся.

— Соберись, Сэмми! Тем более, что сегодня после уроков у вашей группы репетиция.

— Действительно. — Сэм вышел из кухни, стянув со стола яблоко по пути в свою комнату. Надо было подготовиться к новому дню.


End file.
